The 1980 National Natality Survey and 1980 National Fetal Mortality Survey conducted by the National Center of Health Statistics (NCHS) contains data on 9,941 live births and 6,386 fetal deaths. For each live birth and fetal death certificate selected, mother, physician, hospital and radiation questionnaires were obtained by NCHS. This project has provided data on a nationwide sample relating to pregnant women's characteristics, outcome of pregnancy, labor and delivery. During this year, planning meetings for the proposed 1988 National Maternal and Infant Health Survey (NIMIHS) were held with the National Center of Health Statistics (NCHS). It is proposed that information will be collected for three national samples of vital records: 10,000 certificates of live births, 6,000 reports of fetal deaths, and 4,000 death certificates for infants. Based on the earlier collaboration with the Biometry Branch for the 1980 surveys, NCHS staff has worked closely with us in formulating the proposed content of questionnaires for NIMIHS.